


Drabbles

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little thoughts I have at work. I write them down when I have time. :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John shows Dean something new...

Dean shuddered as new sensations ran up his spine. At first, the finger prodding his hole was weird and a bit uncomfortable, but when Daddy crooked his finger, he pressed against a spot that made Dean's toes curl and a moan slip passed his lips.

"Do you like that, big guy?" John's deep voice purred from behind him. 

"Yes... Yes sir... More, sir, please..."

John smiled at his son's begging and began rubbing the spot, coaxing the first of many orgasms from Dean. He's going to love his first prostate massage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Dean

"Oh God, Dean... Harder. Fuck me harder... Ah!!" John howled as his oldest began pounding violently into his barely prepped hole. John squeezed his eyes shut, pulling his knees tighter to his chest.

Dean grunted. "Are you... Dad... Am I hurting you?" He asked, slowing his rhythm slightly.

John nodded. "A bit, but I want it. Fuck me hard, son, please..." he begged. Dean obliged, his cock slamming against John's prostate. 

"Yes!! Yes, Dean! God, fucking hurt me!" He cried out. 

Dean slammed in harder, faster, pulling John closer. He didn't stop even as his father shot his load untouched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean in a motel room.

"Deeean!" Sam whined, pawing at his brothers crotch. "Feed me, Dean, please? I'm starving!"

Dean continued to ignore him, even though Sam was rubbing him to full hardness. 

Sam pouted. He straddled Dean's waist, blocking the television. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam, you're heavy. Get off!"

"I'm trying to get us both off, but you're being a jerk!"

"Bitch."

"Kiss me, Dean. Feed me. Give me your cock... I need it. I'm so horny, big brother."

Dean chuckled, grabbing Sam's firm ass in both hands. "Alright... Fine. Man, what's gotten into you?"

'Demon blood.' Ruby thought as she watched from the shadows outside the motel room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's torture.

"I'll never say yes to you. You can torture me all you want, throw as many Marys at me as you want. I'll never break." John rasped as Alistair plunged another blade into his flesh.

"I'm counting on it, John boy. I'm having too much fun pulling you apart. I am, however, becoming very fascinated with those eyes. I wonder how they'll look when I start wringing orgasm after orgasm from you."

John's eyes widened.

"Yes. I can't wait to taste that sweet virgin pucker of yours." he smiled evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you forget? Cas knows your mind.

"Dean, I don't understand the emotions radiating from you. It would seem as though you are aroused." Castiel tilted his head to the side.

Dean pressed his hands against the bulge in his boxers and groaned. Why was this happening to him? He had awoken to a painful as fuck Charlie horse in his right thigh. Cas offered to massage it out for him, but with those beautiful blue eyes looking up at him and warm hands rubbing his thigh, he'd popped a nice boner. 

"Sorry, Cas. Don't worry about it. Just... Just stop rubbing my thigh. I'll take care of all this."

"Would you like me to assist you with your arousal?" He asked. There was no hesitation in the angel's voice, no nervousness. It was almost like he was volunteering to help Dean with something mundane, like laundry.

'God, yes...' Dean thought.

Before he could tell Cas no and he'd take care of it, his boxers were down and Castiel's mouth was on him. Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he allowed himself to just fall back onto the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YED!John has a little fun...

Cold, yellow eyes stared into his fearful green eyes as his hole was breached. He screamed out, trying to fight back, trying to escape, but nothing worked. His limbs were frozen to the cold, hard ground.

"Dad, stop! Please! It's Sammy!! You've got to fight it!" Dean sobbed from his place, frozen to the wall.

"Daddy's not strong enough to fight back, my boy. He's trying, though. The man's screaming and crying and begging like a baby, but damn if his cock isn't rigid right now." Azazel purred. He leaned down to lick at the tears streaming down Sam's cheeks and smirked.

"Hush now, Sammy boy. Let Daddy take care of you. By the time I'm done, you'll be begging for more. You'll have to wait, though. Dean's next."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley/Dean

Crowley looked down at his partner in crime. Since Dean became a demon, his appetite for debauchery had been insatiable. He didn't mind. If Dean wanted to gag on his cock and be brutally fucked, either by him or a group of will endowed men, who was he to complain?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby/John fluff.

Bobby sat on the edge of the bed, watching as John slept almost peacefully. He wondered how their paths had crossed like this. One minute, they were fighting like two wet cats in a bag. The next, they were kissing and rolling around in bed like horny teenagers.

The alcohol mixed with stress from hunts probably didn't help either.

Bobby turned his eyes to his bare feet on the carpet and sighed. This had been going in for the better half of a year and, eventually, they'd have to tell the boys. He knew Sam and Dean wouldn't shun them, but the awkwardness of it was something that he didn't want to deal with.

"Bobby?" John called out softly. "What's wrong?"

Bobby turned to John, who was sitting up in bed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"We're gonna have to tell the boys about us at some point."

"And?" John asked flatly. "I don't think it matters if they know or not."

A silence filled the room before John sighed and nudged Bobby with his foot.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked quietly.

'Hell no!' Bobby thought. He simply shook his head. The bed shifted and he felt John sit next to him. He knew the younger man was looking at him, but he couldn't bring himself to look into those hazel eyes.

"How did we manage this?" he finally asked.

John chuckled. "Who knows... I don't regret it. You're an ornery sonovabitch, but I think you've grown on me."

It was Bobby's turn to chuckle. "And you're stubborn as a god damn mule, but I feel the same. Just don't get yourself killed out there."

"Only if you do the same."

Bobby finally looked at John and he felt something stir in him that he hasn't felt since Karen. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on John's lips.

"I... Uh..."

John shushed him and wrapped his arms around Bobby, pressing their foreheads together softly.

"I know. Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon!John ft. Abaddon

John watched as his youngest son cowered away from the hands reaching for him. Abaddon had appointed him guard of Lucifer's cage for just this reason. As a newly formed demon, she had to test his resolve. If he tried to break Adam out of the cage, he'd be thrown in to join them.

John was no fool, though. He knew that Lucifer's cage was not, in fact, a giant elaborate bird cage, no matter how humorous and ironic that would be. No one but the knights of hell or the ruler of hell could even get close enough to the cage to see it. Hellhounds guarded the perimeter and would tear apart anyone who got close, Crowley himself included. It took Crowley's own army of hounds and an risky large army of demons to give Crowley enough time to break Sam out. Getting Adam out was a no go.

Still, perhaps Abaddon had a spell or a magic window to see right into the cage. Maybe this was really his Adam getting pinned down and raped by Lucifer while Michael, still in a rage, even after all of this time, burned the boy's flesh from his bones.

Adam didn't even scream anymore.

John rolled his eyes and turned away. She was there, smirking at him.

"My queen." He greeted.

"Are you enjoying the show, Johnny boy?"

John huffed. "He's not putting up a fight. I like my meat wet and squirming. Hell, that thing in there isn't even screaming."

Abaddon smiled. "I hear that you want to become a Knight. Is that true?"

"Am I a Winchester?"

Abaddon smiled. "That, you are." She looked him up and down. "Break a thousand souls in the next century and I'll teach you everything I know. I promise."

John smiled. "Your promises don't mean shit." His green eyes turned red. "Now, a deal, however..."

He pressed his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually make this into a short story... What do you guys think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Abaddon

"Don't try to fight me. You know you love it, bitch!" Dean growled as he pounded into Abaddon. The soon to be fallen Knight of Hell whimpered as she tried to fight him off. She wasn't weak. She still had her power, so why wasn't it working on his prick of a human?!

It was that damn mark!

She threw her head back and screamed as he plowed into her, hitting her sweet spot over and over. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the hunter had her wet, more aroused than she'd been in a long time. She shuddered violently as he wrenched a powerful orgasm from her before pulling out. As she laid there, dazed, she felt Dean's hand grab her by her hair and bring her face to his... Oh HELL NO!

Dean growled as he shot his load onto her face. She snapped at him.

"Bad girl. You know, if a bitch bites, she gets put down." He smiled, pulling the First Blade up and plunging it into her chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has a question.

Sammy snuggled up closer to Dean and rested his head on his brother's chest. Dad was still on his hunt and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night at the earliest. He'd wanted to wait to ask the question bothering him, but his curiosity had taken over.

"Dean? What's a prostate massage?"

Dean chuckled and rubbed his little brother's head. "Want me to show you?" He asked.

Sam nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office sex.

Castiel bit down harder on the tie, his tie, that was currently stuffed in his mouth to stifle the moan trying to tear it's way out. Anyone could walk by the office at any minute, looking for him, only to walk in and see him naked from the waist down with Dean, his secret lover and subordinate, pounding into him with wild abandon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel.

Sam waited for Dean to leave, for the Impala's lights to fade into the darkness, before sending out a prayer. No sooner had he finished, did he feel strong hands on his shoulders, rubbing them from being his place at the foot of the bed.

"I knew you'd miss me, Samsquatch." Gabriel purred. "Ready for another round of angel smex?" 

Sam smiled back at him. "Just don't blow out the windows when I make you come."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denny.

"Alright, darlin'. Hold your legs up for me." Benny drawled, his voice low and dripping with seduction.

Dean did as he was told, pulling his legs up to his chest and exposing his hole to the vampire.

Benny smiled. "Mmm... That ass is just begging to be fucked. But first..." he crawled between Dean's spread legs, gazing into his lover's glassy eyes. "Benny's hungry." He licked a long stripe up the center of Dean's parted cheeks. At the younger man's moan, he pushed his tongue in.


End file.
